Numina
For Mortals only! Once you are ghouled or made as a kindred, you will LOSE these Abilities! No whining, as that's just how things are. Costs of Numina and True Faith 5X's current level Hedge Wizard Paths A character that already possesses one hedge wizard path may learn others without much difficulty, but must have access to a source from which to learn the fundamentals: A library containing the knowledge; an instructor possessing the knowledge, or some sort of infernal dealing. Psychic Phenomena Because Psychic Phenomena are innate, not every person has the potential to develop them. However, any Mortal+ Character has a chance, after chargen, to develop a psychic power. If you are playing a Hedge Wizard who has had no psychic numina, the first numina will require a PRP, TP, or, at the very least, good justification for the development of the psychic power. Gaining the first dot in a new Psychic Power requires a successful roll of Intelligence + Parapsychology vs 6. Any success means that you can successfully develop that numina. A failure means that you are unable to learn the numnina at that time, and, though you may attempt again after 30 IC days, you acquire the Numina Inept flaw for that power. A botch or a second failure means that you are unable to learn that particular numina, ever; it is simply beyond your character to develop that ability. Mortals becoming Mortal+ Hedge Wizard Paths For a human character to become a sorcerer, the character must have at minimum a Willpower of 5. The character must also have a means of learning magic, such as: A teacher who knows the hedge magic that the character wants to learn; access to a library or books that contain the knowledge that the character wishes to learn; an infernal dealing. This will almost always involve a PRP, TP, or logs of teaching/learning scenes with PCs that have the appropriate stats. Psychic Phenomena A normal human character developing psychic powers requires: *The character must have at least a Willpower of 5 *The character must have less than three points of Cyber-ware and Bio-ware (except for Cyberpathy or Cyberkinesis) *There must be a reason for the development of the powers (particularly traumatic experiences; experimental drugs or cybernetic implants; infernal dealings) Plots for the development of psychic phenomena must be pre-approved Some FAQ's On True Faith and Numina Can I Have More Than One Manifestation of True Faith? Well you must be a playing a greedy little Holy person. No. You may not. You may choose or make up one manifestation of True Faith that is in accordance with your Character's personality. If you decide to make a manifestation of your own creation, it must be approved by a Storyteller. Can My Character Gain True Faith Or Psychic Numina Over The Course Of The Chronicle If They Never Had It? Gaining True Faith when a PC was not created with it will require endless amounts of role-playing to justify. Your character must attract the attention of the Deity that they are devoted to and prove themselves worthy of such a gift. You had better hope that the Chronicle lasts quite a while. In the case of Psychic Numina, no. Psychic abilities are present at birth or not at all. What Happens to True Faith and Psychic Numina Upon Ghouling,or Embrace? In short, it goes bye bye. Ghouling and Embrace - Your Character has lost its connection to its psychic powers because you are no longer living in the case of Embrace. It no longer is part of the psychic energy of the world around it as it once was. In the case of ghouling, your blood is polluted with Kindred vitae and all difficulties should be at +2 for using the Phenomena. For those characters with True Faith, ghouling and embrace means that they have failed the ultimate test of God and submitted to temptation and joined those cursed by Caine's sin. There is no hope of it returning. Why Can't I Have A Kindred, Garou With True Faith? Kindred - Your character is now a creature that feeds on blood and has a beast within to reckon with. This means that it will degenerate and commit atrocities when it looses control of itself. Also the fact that it feeds on blood and has to lie, cheat, and subjugate others in order to even feed itself on a regular basis should be a clear indication of why a Kindred can not have True Faith. Not to mention that just by being a Vampire or a Ghoul your Character is carrying the Curse of Caine. Garou - Garou have an innate connection to their spiritual sides, that is for certain. However, Garou are also creatures with a bestial side that inevitably comes out. Given this fact, it is nearly impossible for a Garou to keep from sinning and breaking with the tenets of True Faith. Having an unusually strong connection to Gaia does not warrant the ability to have True Faith...that's what a high Gnosis is supposed to represent Alchemy Animal Psi Anti Psychic Astral Projection Bio-control Channeling Clairvoyance Communication Conjuration Conveying Cyber-kinetic Cyberpathy Divination Ectoplasm Elecktrokinesis Empathic Healing Enchantment Fortune Fireworks Fascination Growth Healing Hellfire Inferno Ignite Mana Manipulation Mass Growth Matches Oneiromancy Plant Control Plant Domination Plant Empathy Power Gestalt Precognition Psychic Empathy Psychic Healing Psychic Invisibility Psychic Vampirism Psychic Shield Psychokinesis Psychometry Psychoportation Pyrokinesis Pyrotechnics Shadows ShapeShifting Summon Ward Bind Telekinesis Telepathy Telepathic Projection True Faith Weather-Control